


Little Bunny

by littlebunnyisgettingfatonhoney



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Belly, Belly Kink, Chub, Chubby Bilbo Baggins, Fat bilbo, Feeding Kink, M/M, fat kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebunnyisgettingfatonhoney/pseuds/littlebunnyisgettingfatonhoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is extremely self conscious about his chub, but Thorin adores it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Bunny Chapter 1

Large, heavy steps, awoke all the dwarves and the small hobbit at once. It was Beorn, their host. Bilbo sat up and rubbed his eyes, still sleepy from slumber. Suddenly, he was held high into the air! "Why! Put me down, please!" Bilbo squealed as Beorn held onto him, laughing. "Little bunny is getting nice and fat again on bread and honey!" Beorn said, as he poked Bilbo's stomach. The poor little hobbit's ears turned a hot red and he struggled to get down from Beorn's strong hold. "Come and have some more!" He said as he placed Bilbo back on the solid, wooden ground.

The dwarves and Bilbo sat down for breakfast, eyeing the wonderful food. Bilbo took a piece of soft bread and began to spread butter on it. "How did you all sleep?" Asked Thorin. All the dwarves began to voice their opinions but Bilbo remained silent and chewed his bread. "Bilbo must have slept wonderfully after that huge meal he scarfed down at supper!" Ori hollered. The others agreed and poked his waistcoat. Bilbo turned a bright shade of pink and set his almost finished piece of bread down. 'Did I really eat that much..?' Bilbo thought. "Well, you see, hobbits tend to eat more than most and-" he stuttered before Bifur cut him off, "Fat bunny, there's no need to justify your eating habits, you'll just have to get used to being called a fat, little bunny!"

Bilbo excused himself quickly, and almost ran to the bedroom and sat on his mattress. His waistcoat was becoming quite snug and his trousers were uncomfortably tight around the waist. "I have gotten much fatter than I was!" Bilbo remarked quietly. "I will try to eat less, and hopefully, they will notice that I have gotten thinner..." He mumbled and layed down to sleep, much earlier than everyone else.

"Bilbo..? Bilbo, wake up!" Thorin suddenly shook Bilbo awake. Bilbo was absolutely startled! "Yes, Thorin?" He asked frantically. What had he done wrong? "It's time for supper, come and dine with us. You have slept all day, and even slept through lunch. You must at least eat dinner." Thorin said sternly. "Oh!" Bilbo yelped. "I'm just- You see.. I unfortunately feel a bit ill, so please dine without me." He said while biting his lip. He shouldn't have lied but he really did not want to be teased again. Thorin looked worried. "Do not worry, then. I will bring you your meal here." Bilbo sat up straight and was about to chase after Thorin. "No! That is not needed at all!" But Thorin was already out the door.

Thorin arrived with a 4 large plates of steaming meals. "Thorin! I am not hungry!" Bilbo pouted. "You must eat, Bilbo. Here." He set a plate infront of Bilbo. "Could you at least eat one yourself, since you have not eaten yet?" Asked Bilbo, almost defeated. Thorin nodded his head and took one plate. Bilbo began to eat his plate slowly, as to not look fat infront of Thorin. Then, hunger took over, and Bilbo scarfed down the first plate and moved on to the second, then to the third. When he finished his third plate, he sighed contentedly. Thorin smiled at Bilbo, "You have grease on your chin, little bunny." Bilbo quickly wiped off the oil on his chin while his ears turned red. This was no way to look while facing the soon to be King of the dwarves! All fat and messy! Bilbo shifted uncomfortably and out of no where a loud POP! Another one of his acorn buttons had fallen off. He had already felt undignified with missing buttons, but now, one had just popped because of his gluttony! Bilbo began to turn a bright red, when Thorin ignored the popped button and pulled up Bilbo's white shirt and squeezed his pudgy stomach.

"Th-Thorin, what on earth are you doing?" Bilbo asked shyly as he stuttered. "Bilbo, you are delightfully chubby." Thorin told him, as he grabbed the fat from Bilbo's gut. "N-no, I am fat. I am a fat hobbit." Bilbo said as he pulled down his shirt and hugged his knees to his chest. "Bilbo, you do not realize how adorable you are." Thorin said as he rubbed the side of his face against Bilbo's neck. Bilbo started to breath heavily. "Thorin, i-is this appropriate?" Bilbo asked, hoping it was and wasn't appropriate. "Bilbo, what's not appropriate is for you to be so delectable and inviting." Thorin said as he nipped Bilbo's jaw lightly. "You are indeed a little fat bunny..." Thorin remarked, his voice far away as he kissed Bilbo's nose, forehead and then his chin. Bilbo had never engaged in any activity close to this, it felt better than anything he had ever encountered. And the fact Thorin called him a fat bunny did not bother him, it made him feel loved. Bilbo ran his hands through Thorin's thick hair and traced his jaw, then neck, then shoulders. Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo's chubby waist and kissed his bare chest.


	2. Little Bunny Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misunderstanding between Thorin and Bilbo, (a bit nsfw at the end)

A couple days had passed, and everyone had been having a good time with Beorn and the rest of the dwarves, singing songs, feasting, playing games. The dwarves had regained their strength and became rosy cheeked again. Bilbo, however, seemed to get heavier. He was a pudgy little thing, with a rounder belly, thicker thighs and didn't look bad at all to Thorin. On an early morning, Bilbo pulled his trousers over his thighs and while they did get onto his waist, they didn't button. Bilbo tugged and pulled and sucked in his chubby belly as much as he could, but still it didn't work. His face had become red with frustration. "Argh!" He grumbled as he sat in the bed, wearing his unbuttoned trousers. Thorin heard Bilbo's moans and noises of irritation, and walked in to see what was wrong with his beloved hobbit. 

Thorin saw Bilbo, sitting on the bed, shirtless and wearing a tight pair of trousers. "Thorin! What are you doing?" Bilbo exclaimed. He was in no condition to be seen. "What's the matter, little one?" Thorin asked, with one eyebrow raised. "I'm not quite little anymore." Bilbo muttered with a scowl. "What are you talking about?" Thorin questioned. "My trousers do not fit! I cannot even button them!" Bilbo said, irritated, as he gestured to his chubby belly that hung over his waistline. "I'm sure they button fine." Thorin insisted, as he told Bilbo to suck in and he would pull the button to the hole. Bilbo took a deep breath and felt the button slip through the hole, and relaxed his stomach. 

The fabric dug into his skin, giving him a large muffins top. Even while standing, an inch of belly hung from the waist. Thorin bit his lip, to keep from touching Bilbo's creamy hips. "They fit fine." Thorin reassured, even though they looked ready to pop. Bilbo sat back down and watched his stomach fold over the waistband. "Thorin! Why have I gotten so fat?!" Bilbo cried. Even though Thorin knew it was because of the large amounts of food Bilbo was eating lately, he just shrugged. "You could try on mine if you want." Thorin told him. "I cannot wear a dwarf's trousers! I couldn't have gotten that fat!" Bilbo said as he threw himself on the bed. Thorin got the pants anyway. 

"They won't fit." Insisted Bilbo as he pulled them over his thighs. "They look fine to me." Thorin said. "They're too big! See!" Bilbo showed him the extra inch of fabric that was part of the waistband. "For God's sake, it's just an inch, Bilbo." Bilbo had an irritated look on his face and lied on the bed, again. "Come here." Bilbo pouted. Thorin obeyed and laid next to the small hobbit. "Bilbo, do not be upset about your weight. You are a hobbit, after all. Hobbits are meant to be stout." Bilbo still didn't feel any better and Thorin knew it. He tried to lighten Bilbo's mood by grabbing a handful on the hobbit's belly. "You're lovely the way you are, little one. I actually prefer you this way." Thorin whispered. Bilbo lifted his head. "Do not tell me you prefer a fat, short burglar." He said, trying to sound assertive. "Actually," began Thorin...

He put rubbed his face into Bilbo's bare stomach while blowing raspberries. "I do prefer a cute, chubby hobbit." Bilbo laughed and giggled uncontrollably as Thorin tickled him. "St- stop! Thorin!" He cried in between laughs. Bilbo grabbed for the blanket and covered himself and his body while grinning. Thorin popped up under the blanket, next to Bilbo. Thorin's nose was touching Bilbo's and they could feel each others hot breath on their faces. "I love you, Thorin." Bilbo whispered. Thorin paused. Bilbo had never said that before. "What was that, little one?" Thorin asked, stunned but extremely pleased. Bilbo pulled the blanket off their faces but still kept their bodies covered. Bilbo cleared his throat and said a little louder. "I love you." He declared. Thorin beamed, feeling his body temperature rise and his chest beating ecstatically. Bilbo waited. "Well..?" He asked. Thorin's smile faded. "What?" Thorin asked. "What?! What do you mean 'what'?!" Bilbo screeched. Bilbo's little face turned bright pink with anger. "Thorin, you are terrible! I cannot believe you!" He shouted in rage. He jumped off the bed, quickly grabbed his shirt, and stormed out the room. And Thorin still lay on the bed, confused and bewildered. 

Bilbo had gone into the kitchen to get something to drink to calm himself down. He hoped he hadn't awoken any of the dwarves. The last thing he needed was for someone to come and ask him what was wrong. He spotted a jug of ale and poured himself a mug, while looking for something to eat. "Did all these dwarves eat the last of the elk..?" He mumbled, grouchily. "All there is to eat is some bread, butter and honey." He sighed and gathered a loaf of bread, a stick of butter and a jar of honey. Slice by slice, he ate the whole loaf, with each slice thickly lathered with honey and butter. While he chewed thoughtfully, he wondered about Thorin. 'He has probably fallen asleep and didn't even wonder where I was going!' Thought Bilbo. He finished off the loaf and was content with his snack. The only problem was how his stomach stuck out, filled almost to the brim. Bilbo scowled and tried to suck in a bit, but only growled when he let a breath out and his stomach went back to it's normal shape. "And you wonder why you've become fatter." A voice came from behind. "Oh!" Bilbo squealed as he stood up and faced the voice. It was Thorin, shirtless and smirking. 

Bilbo became furious with Thorin's remark. "It's none of your business! I don't want remarks about my weight from you!" Bilbo snapped as he stood up and brushed the bread crumbs off his waistcoat. Thorin's smirk disappeared and was replaced by a look of disappointment. "I was only joking around, Bilbo." He said softly. "Did you watch me the whole time?" Bilbo demanded. Then, the most amazing thing happened. Thorin blushed a hot red! A sheepish look took over onto the dwarf's face. "You have!" The hobbit declared. Bilbo was puzzled. Why had Thorin watched him eat an entire loaf of bread and not say anything? "Like I said before, you look quite nice. I don't mind your extra weight, I actually like it quite a bit." Thorin said shyly. Thorin paused for a moment, then walked over to the kitchen table, where Bilbo was standing next to. Bilbo looked up at the dwarf and Thorin looked down at the hobbit. Without warning, Bilbo burst into tears and embraced Thorin. 

Bilbo's warm, silent tears ran down Thorin's bare chest and Thorin put his arms around the hobbit. Bilbo kept his face buried in Thorin's chest as the dwarf whispered sweet remarks. "Little one, please do not cry." or "It kills me to see you sob." Bilbo finally raised his head, with red eyes and wet cheeks. "If you care so much, why can you not tell me you love me?!" He asked, shifting his arms around Thorin's waist. "Bilbo-" Then he sighed. "I do care for you, very much actually. You see, I didn't know how to say it." Bilbo pouted again. "That's not the same thing. You can care for someone without loving them." He said. "I- I-" 

Stuttered Thorin. "Never mind, forget it." Bilbo muttered as he let go and turned around, leaving for the door. "Wait!" Thorin bellowed as he chased after Bilbo. He pinned him onto the bed and breathed hard, "You know what? I love you. I love you so bloody much, you God damned hobbit and I never want that to change, so please know that I love you more than I've ever loved anyone." Bilbo stared up at Thorin, wide eyed. "Thank you." Bilbo whispered as he pulled the dwarves face down and kissed Thorin roughly on the lips. Thorin rolled over on his side and continued to kiss Bilbo, pulling his head closer and resting his hands around his neck. Bilbo whimpered and Thorin felt something long and stiff push onto his thigh. He pulled away from the hobbit and moved his callused hands down to Bilbo's hips. He slowly shifted off the pants and let them fall to the ground. Then Thorin peeled off Bilbo's underwear, watching the hobbit's length stick far out. Bilbo made haste in undressing Thorin and observing his lover's body. Thorin breathed hard as Bilbo weighed the dwarf's sack in his hands and then licked his 'v'. "Bilbo..." Thorin shuddered. Bilbo looked up from inspecting Thorin's groin. "Yes?" He asked innocently. Thorin paused. "Just fuck me already."


	3. Little Bunny Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pleasant surprise for Bilbo :")

'What in bloody hell is he doing?' Bilbo wondered as he watched Thorin creep out the door and out into the cool air. It was early morning and Thorin didn't know he had woken Bilbo up. Sighing, Bilbo turned around, not wanting to chase after him. After an unexpected attack by Orcs, he was much too tired to wander after handsome dwarves. The hobbit rubbed his eyes and went back to bed. 

An hour had passed and the sun was rising. Thorin carefully hid a large mass of flowers he has collected, under his shirt. He prayed to dear God that Bilbo wasn't awake. It was still early and maybe there was enough time to hide the flowers from Bilbo. 

"What do ya got there?" Asked Kili curiously as he noticed the large bump under his uncle's shirt.   
"Kili! Shut your mouth, would you?!" Thorin whipped his head back and forth to see if anyone else was present.   
"They're for Bilbo." He whispered as he revealed the colorful array of flowers from under his shirt. Kili grinned.   
"They're lovely, uncle." He nodded. "Bilbo will adore them." The young dwarf assured. Thorin grinned, hoping his little hobbit really would like them.   
"Where is he anyway?" Asked Thorin.  
"He's still sleeping." Replied Kili.  
Thorin tensed. "Where?"  
"In your bed room." Grinned Kili. Thorin blinked, feeling something wonderful crawl into his veins. He cleared his throat, trying not to let his excitement show.  
"Well, thank you, Kili. I'll be on my way now." Thorin told his nephew.

He silently crept into Bilbo's room, sighing when he saw that no one was there. He carefully took out the flowers and arranged them on the bed, framing the two pillows with yellow and pink wildflowers. Then, Thorin put the remainder of the flowers on top of the wooden headboard of the bed. Bilbo's bed now looked like it belonged in a forest and couldn't be more beautiful. Now he just had to wait for Bilbo to see...

Bilbo awoke from his long sleep, only to be surrounded by the the trace of Thorin. The room smelled of the dwarf's lovely scent and reminded Bilbo of Thorin himself. He sat up, wondering if Thorin was back from his mysterious outing. He got out of Thorin's bed and went to the dining room to see if he was there. He was greeted by Gloin, Bofur and Fili.

"'Morning, lad!" They called out to him.   
Bilbo smiled a bit and nodded.   
"Good morning. Do any of you know where Thorin is?" He asked. They all nodded at once and smiled.  
"Yep, he's in your room, I reckon he's been waiting for you." Bofur said. Bilbo blushed and thanked them as he made way for his bedroom. He knocked on the large, heavy door once before he heard Thorin call "Wait!" The door swung open and there was Thorin, looking handsome, as usual.   
"Close your eyes." Thorin told Bilbo.   
"Why?" Asked Bilbo, confused.   
"Pleeease?" Whined Thorin. 

Bilbo sighed and shut his eyes while letting Thorin lead him into the bedroom. Instantly, Bilbo recalled the scent of flowers and tea. He quickly opened his eyes and saw his bed skillfully arranged with bright flowers and a tray of tea and biscuits. "Thorin..." Breathed Bilbo. He went over to the bed and carefully touched the flowers. Thorin panicked. "What? You don't like it? I can throw the flowers outside if you don't want them, I'm sorry, little one, I thought you would like them." Said Thorin as he walked over to the bed and was about to grab a handful of flowers. "No!" Yelled Bilbo. "No. I love it. It's absolutely fantastic. I never want to get rid of it. Truly." Bilbo said as he looked into Thorin's eyes. "Thank you, Thorin." 

They both lied on the flower covered bed, drinking tea and speaking of sweet things.   
"Thorin?" Asked Bilbo quietly.   
"Yes?"  
"Why did you do all of this?"  
"Because it would make you happy. And I hope it did."  
Bilbo nodded before kissing Thorin on the cheek and holding him closer.


	4. Little Bunny Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG I didn't know Chapter 3 was repeated here??? Wow, almost 5 months with this error. Here's the real chapter!!

Thorin rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and was awoken with the smell of fried bacon. He clumsily stood up, not bothering to put his shirt on. He followed the scent into the kitchen and in their kitchen stood a sight that Thorin wouldn't have traded for all of Smaug's damn treasure. There, in the flesh, stood a quite naked Bilbo Baggins, making bacon. Bilbo turned around grinning, his eyes full of mischief.  
"Good morning, Thorin." He said, while turning off the stove and walking over to the dwarf. He put his arms around Thorin's waist and kissed his bare chest.   
"I see you're making breakfast." Thorin said while smiling slightly.  
"Oh yes! You like bacon and bread and butter, I'm guessing? Milk, as well?" Bilbo asked casually.   
Thorin chuckled. "It's not that I don't enjoy you right now but where are the other dwarves?" Regretfully asked Thorin.  
"They're gone, of course. No clue where though. I believe Gandalf wanted to show them something. They won't be back for long though." Said the naked hobbit cheerfully.   
"Oh." Thorin nodded and watched Bilbo walk back to the stove. He put his hands on Bilbo's hips as he finished making the bacon. "Bilbo, your butt is the hottest thing, I swear." Mumbled Thorin. Bilbo only laughed and blushed, just the slightest bit. "You have little dimples on your cheeks." He said in awe as he lowered his hand to cup one of Bilbo's butt cheeks.  
"My ass cheeks have dimples? Isn't that the cutest." Bilbo answered.   
"It is." Assured Thorin as he moved his hands up and down Bilbo's sides.   
"For God's sake, Thorin, you can caress me after! I'll burn myself!" Scolded Bilbo, trying to sound strict but failing miserably.   
"Fine, fine. I'll just watch your creamy hips move back and forth and sit here, pretending like it's not causing my penis to rip my pants open. Yep, I'll just do that." Replied Thorin dramatically. Bilbo smirked and shook his butt a bit, just to tease Thorin.   
"Okay, I've got everything finished. Here you are, love." Bilbo said as he placed a tray of breakfast down for Thorin.   
"I'd rather eat you." Muttered the dwarf, becoming flustered and sweaty with the nude hobbit.   
"Thorin Oakenshield, stop acting like a 13 year old dwarfling that can't control his hormones and just eat." Laughed Bilbo, knowing how insane he was driving Thorin. Really, the idea was brilliant. Make breakfast naked for his lover and drive them wild.   
"Wait, why have I gotten all of it? Here." Thorin said as he gave a plate to Bilbo.   
"Oh! I forgot I was even hungry." Said Bilbo as he took the plate from Thorin's large hands. He ate a few pieces of bacon, waiting for Thorin to start.   
"Do you not like it?" Asked Bilbo, slightly disappointed. Thorin snapped his head back up to meet Bilbo's gaze. "No! I think it's great, Bilbo. Bonus since you're naked." Thorin winked.   
"Thorin! Did you just really wink at me?" Guffawed Bilbo.   
"Just finish eating, little one." Said Thorin, while smirking. He noticed how Bilbo's length had become erect and how Bilbo was squirming a bit, resisting the urge to grab it. Thorin laughed and received a puzzled look for his hobbit.  
"Are you done?" Asked Thorin.  
"Yes, I think so." Said Bilbo as he pushed his plate back.  
"Bilbo, it absolutely amazes me that you can eat so much." Thorin said, shaking his head in disbelief.   
Bilbo looked down at his protruding stomach and looked back at Thorin and shrugged. Without time to understand what was happening, Bilbo was swept up into the air by Thorin.  
"Now, enough chatter. I've been waiting all morning." He said as he strode into Bilbo's room and dropped him onto the bed. He lied next to Bilbo and buried his face in the hobbit's mass of curly hair.   
"Your hair smells... Bloody hell, it smells amazing." Sighed Thorin.  
"Full of compliments today, aren't you?" Bilbo laughed.   
Thorin paused for a moment, before kissing Bilbo's pelvis bone, making Bilbo shiver in delight. Very carefully, oh so carefully, Thorin's lips caressed the start of Bilbo's shaft. Bilbo groaned and closed his eyes.  
"Oh my-" Bilbo began before Thorin kissed him, the tip of his tongue meeting Bilbo's. Thorin's right hand cupped Bilbo's soft behind and his left was on the curve of his back, squeezing the cute extra flesh that framed the hobbit's body. Thorin almost ripped off his pants and underwear trying to quickly slip out of them. It was now Bilbo's turn.   
"Mr. Baggins. I believe you are the best love maker in all of Middle Earth." Proclaimed Thorin tiredly as he lay with Bilbo tucked in his arms. They had both become too lazy to put on their clothes after a long night, so they just cuddled naked.   
"Is that so, Mr. Oakenshield?" Bilbo pondered, quite delighted with the fact that Thorin had enjoyed last night so much.   
"You know I was a virgin before I met you." Thorin said. Bilbo froze.  
"No, you were not! Do not lie to me!" He demanded with mock disbelief.  
"I swear! You were my first!" Thorin replied. Bilbo laughed and buried his face in Thorin's neck.   
"Thorin the Virgin. Hm. I wonder why the company didn't call you that before..." Joked Bilbo.  
"If any of them did, I would have had their heads." Thorin mumbled.


End file.
